The present invention relates to a multi use pryer plier tool having jaw means at both ends, a first jaw means being adapted to grip and/or squeeze objects to be held, and a second jaw means being adapted to open objects, for example, retaining rings or C-clamps.
The prior art discloses a variety of tools having one or more features of the present invention, but none having the construction and advantages of the present invention.
Landaw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,557 reveals a single use piston ring remover having a spring means adjacent the pivot which moves the flat face of a pair of jaws into engagement. There is no suggestion in Landaw of the multi use tool disclosed herein.
Shapiro, U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,665 discloses a combination tool for use by telegraph linemen and electricians generally to open and close the links of chains.
Heimann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,383 reveals a specific use tool for handling openended spring retaining means.
Caldwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,315 discloses a single use C-ring applying and removing tool which has a U-spring between the links of the tool to bias a pair of cooperating jaws closed.
Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,565 pertains to expanding jaw pliers for removing clips from coil spring assemblies.
Wurzel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,622 reveals a circular spring removing tool having a single pair of cooperating jaws.
Mata, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,973 reveals a brake shoe spreading hand tool.
Studdard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,473 discloses pliers having gripping jaws at one end and cooperating file teeth on the handles of the pliers to file away rough edges of pipe.
None of the above prior art discloses the specific combination tool disclosed herein, which is not only compact and can be made in a variety of sizes and shapes so as to handle objects both large and small, but is also relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi use pryer-plier tool that will open and close metal clamps and non-continuous rings of various types and sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi use tool that comprises a pair of parallel pivoted links having separation jaws and gripping jaws, said tool being constructed and arranged for both prying objects and gripping objects so as to function both as a pryer and a plier. Other objects and advantages will become more apparent hereinafter.